Caught Between The Moon and New York City
by randommama
Summary: Bella is A neglected g/f and meets musician,Edward,at a club one night.She falls hard & fast.At first,she thinks its just infatuation,but then realizes her feelings run much deeper. What's Love To You contest entry. 3rd PL VOTE WINNER & JUDGE'S PICK


**Written for the The Twilight Fic Zone's**

"**What's Love To You" contest**

**3RD PL WINNER in the public vote**

**and **

**JUDGE'S PICK winner**

You can see winning banners on my profile.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, and especially voted for this O/S. I truly appreciate the support.

BTW, this story isn't over by a longshot. Put it on story alert if you want to know what else happens. Of course, I can't guarantee that I'll update right away, but I surely will. It's a promise. You readers would just have to exercise some patience.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong>Caught Between The Moon and New York City

**PenName:**randommama

**Rating****&****Any****Warning****Needed:**Rated M for containing mature content

**#****of****Picture****Chosen:**Inspired by42, 48

**Word****Count:**7283

**Pairing:**Bella and Edward

**Summary:**Bella is the neglected girlfriend of Jake and has a chance meeting with musician, Edward, at a club one night. She falls hard and fast for the gorgeous and gentlemanly musician, which Bella initially chalked up to infatuation. But, with a shared first kiss, she realizes that her feelings for Edward run much deeper.

**Disclaimer:**All recognizable characters of the Twilight saga are the property of Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>It was wrong for me to have come to his place. I knew it. God, I knew how wrong it was.<p>

But, I still couldn't stop myself from wanting to see him. I had to see him again.

I didn't call first, so I didn't even know if he was home. It was rude of me to have just dropped by unexpectedly, but going to him was an impulsive decision.

I had found myself driving around town with no particular destination. Jake had once again canceled on me and the disappointment was eating away at me.

I thought about marching right into his office and giving him a piece of my mind. I was his girlfriend after all, and he couldn't just keep putting work first before me. He had good reasons, but really a girl can only take so much. I think he actually spent more time in that office than he had spent with me this whole month. That just wasn't right.

But, what made me think that Jake would have time to hear out my rant? He didn't even have time to follow through on our dates.

During my drive, I ended up passing by the Twilight club and then the need to see Edward had become stronger. His apartment was just down the block.

Maybe it wasn't such an impulsive decision after all. Maybe I was headed to him all along.

I paced back and forth in front of his door, deciding if I really wanted to go through with this, before I thought to knock. I told myself that I just came to visit my new friend and hear him play his music just like he suggested when we first met-nothing more.

Yeah, that was a damn lie. I was attracted to him like I couldn't believe, so obviously I wanted more than just to hear him play music.

Ever since Edward walked into my life, he'd been on my mind. It was wrong. It was very wrong to think about him the way I did. I was in a relationship with Jake and I purportedly loved him, so no other man should've occupied my thoughts the way Edward was doing.

However, no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't stop thinking about Edward. Ironically, I had Jake to thank for us meeting.

Jake had planned for the date night at Twilight a couple of weeks ago. Jake and I hadn't been out together in a while, due to his work. He finally would have a night off and he thought it would be the perfect opportunity, plus I could meet his friend whom I'd never met before. His old friend just moved to town and was going to play at the club.

We were supposed to meet at the club, have a fun night of music, drinking, and dancing and catch up with his old buddy as well, before spending some much needed alone time together. I had been looking forward to it because I had missed Jake; it really had been a couple of weeks since I got to spend some quality time with him. By that point, I didn't care what we did, as long as we got to spend time together.

I'd had enough of just living on late-night phone calls from him after he went home from a long, exhausting day at work. He'd always promise that he'd make time for me the next day, but it never happens. Granted, I knew that he worked hard to prove himself to my mother, who just also happened to be his boss, but it was ridiculous how he'd just let her rule his life the way she did.

So, it had been a while, and I was excited to see my boyfriend. I specifically rushed straight from class to downtown to meet Jake. I endured a terrible afternoon rush hour just to get to meet Jake on time. Little did I know that his work would trump me once again.

At first, Jake hadn't canceled on me. He said he would be running behind and that I should go ahead and enjoy myself until he arrived. So, I went inside, fully intending to wait for Jake and really with no expectations to have a good time until Jake did join me.

That was when I ran into Edward. I literally ran into him.

A pack of rowdy college guys had bum-rushed me as we were all entering the main area of the club and they managed to push me until I stumbled right into Edward's back. He had been off to the side, just inside the doorway, having a conversation with some other guy. Because I was wearing heels and wasn't exactly graceful, my collision with him made me even more unsteady, and I almost fell flat on my ass. He turned around just in time and grabbed a hold of me, and saved me from making a total fool of myself in front of a crowd of people at the club.

I was completely grateful. Not to mention, I felt indebted to him.

Edward's a gorgeous man. I noticed that right away. I may have been in a relationship, but I wasn't blind. Jake is an attractive guy, but Edward was attractive on a whole different level. He had the face and build of a model, not to mention the style as well.

In fact, I had dubbed him sex-god before I learned his name. Believe me, it's a fitting nickname. Judging from the many glares I got from other women just by my talking to Edward, I'd say that I wasn't the only one who found Edward extremely attractive.

Being that he saved me from a bruised derrière and loads of embarrassment, I obviously thanked him profusely, which led us to start talking. We hit it off right away and I didn't hesitate to join him at a table to get to know one another better.

My inner slut rejoiced that night because someone like me had a guy like Edward's attention. He was out of my league, yet here I was talking to him, and comfortably.

Take that schoolgirl insecurities. Needless to say, I was completely taken by Edward.

Of course, I had failed to mention that I was there to wait on my boyfriend, who was supposed to arrive at any minute. At the time, my whole mind was just engrossed in Edward, and I was operating under a lust-induced haze, so I wasn't exactly thinking clearly.

Because I was indebted to him, I bought us a round of drinks. Imagine my surprise when he told me that he didn't drink and he'd be fine with a soda. He didn't drink any alcohol, and especially not before he played a set. That was something new. I figured the opposite was the case with most musicians. In an effort not to make Edward uncomfortable, I ordered myself a soda as well. I wasn't that much of a drinker anyways.

Did I fail to mention that he just so happened to be holding a guitar when I ran into him? He was actually one of the acts playing at the club that night. Once I found that out, I couldn't wait to hear him play.

He also told me that he couldn't wait for me to hear him play and sing, and to honestly tell him what I thought. Even though I hadn't heard his music yet, I doubted I could've formed an unbiased opinion. I just had a feeling he'd be spectacular up there on stage.

Over our sodas, we talked about anything and everything. We got to know one another really well. He could make me laugh and blush like no other. It was weird because we were like old friends already, even though we only had just met.

Edward flirted with me and, admittedly, I flirted back. I think there was a mutual attraction between us.

He kept calling me "beautiful girl," and every time he did, my inner slut celebrated and did cartwheels like a cheerleader. I don't think I had ever felt so special in such a long time.

I actually had almost all but forgotten about Jake until I received a text that he wasn't going to make it after all. Some massive disaster had happened at work, which caused Jake to be delayed in the first place. But I guess, it was taking longer than expected to fix, so he had to cancel in order to avert more disaster if my mom got wind of the fuck-ups. There was no way for him to leave.

By that point, I wasn't upset that Jake had once again canceled on me. It was nothing new to me after all. Being with Edward made it easy to forget my troubles with Jake.

I was getting along very well with Edward. We were having such a good time with one another and that was all that mattered.

Edward had spent the whole evening with me, not even bothering to notice the other girls in the club, despite their futile attempts to get him to notice them. On more than one occasion, we were interrupted by these other girls that were crushing on him. It seemed that in the short time he started playing at the club, he'd already gathered a fan club.

Admittedly, I had gotten irrationally jealous. I would be lying if I didn't say that some of these women that wanted to steal Edward away from my company made me quite insecure. They seemed to be more his league of women-bombshells and beauties. While I thought I was cute, maybe even pretty, in my opinion, I was quite plain as compared to those girls that were also vying for Edward's attention.

However, Edward was the perfect gentleman. He never indulged any of these woman with so much as a second-look and he politely turned them all down. The napkins with phone numbers were left in a pile and later became trash.

All of Edward's attention was focused on me. He had chosen me to spend his time with.

I couldn't imagine why Edward would find anything special in me, but I chose not to dwell on that question. Instead, I relished the attention that Edward was giving me. All I knew was that he made me feel like I was the most beautiful and the only girl in the world.

Jake hadn't paid attention to me like that in quite a long time and he hadn't made me feel special at all lately. I was the girlfriend that could be easily pushed aside, because work was more important. So, wasn't it any wonder why I reveled in the attention that Edward lavished on me. I had a strong feeling that Edward wasn't like Jake at all-he wouldn't let work come before his girl.

I shouldn't even have been remotely attracted to Edward. I was purportedly in love with Jake and no other man should've affected me the way Edward did. But, he did. Boy, did Edward affect me.

I knew it was wrong of me. It was definitely wrong of me to have even given Edward the time of day. However, I rationalized that despite our initial attraction to one another, we were never going to be more than friends. So, how wrong could it be to enjoy myself with a friend? He just so happened to be a man. We weren't doing anything other than be friendly. There had to be nothing wrong with that.

I kept telling myself that Edward and I could just be friends. Yeah, I already knew I was lying to myself.

My attraction to Edward grew even more when he took to the stage. He made sure I had a front-seat view to his performance. To say that he had stage presence was an understatement. He was amazing up there on stage. I could fully understand why he seemed to be the most popular act for the club and how he had already garnered a following, as well as the standard set of groupies. He certainly had a certain star quality that I hadn't yet seen before in any other acts that played the club.

While the other acts were also great, the club having found a winning set of acts, Edward shined out there. He really couldn't equal any other, and I was sure that his shot at the big time was not too far away.

I could get lost in that voice of his. It was heartbreakingly beautiful. He sang with such heart, lots of soul, and a raw power that just commanded your attention while he was up there playing. You couldn't believe that a voice like that came out from a man like him. Obviously, I was mesmerized.

He dedicated his final song of his set, "It's All On You," to me. I believe he was trying to tell me something.

Of course, I became a swoony mess. Could you blame me?

We didn't even have an ounce of alcohol in us, but I already felt like I was drunk. I was intoxicated by him.

I'm not gonna lie, I wanted to jump his bones as soon as he finished his set. From the look upon his face after he stepped off the stage, he wanted to do the same to me.

It would've been so easy. Admittedly, I was horny. Jake and I hadn't seen each other in a long while and my hand and vibrator had been my best friends of late. I knew I needed to get some release and it was probably why I was acting somewhat like a bitch in heat around Edward.

However, to do anything more than we already had was crossing the line. A line I wasn't yet willing to cross. A little flirting with the opposite sex never hurt anybody; it's pretty innocent. However, if I were even to do so much as to get myself a taste of Edward's sweet lips, which I really had wanted, then I was throwing away all of Jake's trust in me. Jake would get hurt, even I knew that, and that's not what I wanted, which was why I came to my senses.

I gave Edward a ferocious hug, gave him my honest accolades, then I bid Edward goodnight, instead of having me go back to his place that wasn't far from the club, like he suggested. I cited that I'd already had a long day and I was tired, especially after coming from a full day of classes, and so I needed to head home.

In truth, I needed to go home and get away from his presence before I did something I would end up regretting. As much as I was attracted to Edward, I still didn't want to blow my relationship with Jake to pieces. Yeah, my subconscious had become a powerful voice of reason within my head.

Thankfully, Edward understood. He didn't show me any hint of being upset by my turning him down. However, we both still hadn't wanted our night to end on quite that note, so I let him stroll me back to my car. His face had lit up when I agreed and lit up even more when he found out it was at a parking garage a couple of blocks away. Coincidentally, it was also not too far from his new home.

We left the club together. My inner slut was once again celebrating like a cheerleader and sticking her tongue out at all those women with fallen faces who saw me leave with Edward. Score one for me.

During the stroll we continued to talk and flirt. To be honest, it was kind of nice. It almost felt like we were a real couple instead of just two strangers that had only known one another merely hours.

Edward walked with his guitar slung on his back and his hands in his pockets. I was almost tempted to grab his hand and have our fingers interlocked, so that we could stroll hand-in-hand together to my car. But I didn't. It would already be too intimate of a gesture.

I'm sure I still had the goofiest smile on my face, though, because I was really enjoying Edward's company. Again, I wasn't supposed to feel that way, but I did. So help me I did, and I was damned to stop what I felt.

I kept telling myself it was for safety reasons that Edward walked with me. It's never a good idea for a lady such as myself to be walking alone in the heart of the city at a late hour. Edward was being a gentleman, like he had been all night.

However, we both knew the truth-it was so much more than that. We were insanely attracted to one another and we didn't want the night to end.

It wouldn't have had to end if I weren't already taken. I wasn't exactly the cheating kind.

When we got to my car, Edward moved in for a kiss, but I turned away. I'm sure the minor rejection must've stung, but he was nice enough not to push. He could tell I was visibly nervous.

Why wouldn't have I been? I definitely wanted to kiss him, but it was so wrong for me to want to. It was wrong for me to even focus on what kissable lips Edward had. I would make things worse if I did kiss him. But, of course, my inner slut made sure to take over and let him know that I did want to kiss him, it was just that I wasn't ready.

I shouldn't have been leading Edward on. But, with the way he gazed at me so intently with those jade eyes of his, I tended to forget my own name. He got me that addle brained. So, hence the leading.

Damn, I had to tell Edward that I had a boyfriend. However, I just couldn't bring myself to let him know the truth. My subconscious was totally lecturing me in my head.

I got into my car and he leaned in, sticking his head through the window. I could tell that he was reluctant to let me leave. In turn, I was reluctant to leave. We must've tried to say goodnight to one another at least a hundred times. We just couldn't bear to let each other go.

As much as I wanted to kiss Edward, I settled for exchanging numbers with him. I promised that I would call. He also gave me his address, making sure to let me know that I was always welcomed if ever I wanted to hear him play a private concert. His voice had been full of suggestion and promise. I finally was able to pull out of my parking space and drove off, the sight of Edward waving goodbye behind me.

I left that night with stars in my eyes and his song in my heart. I had met a boy, and a beautiful one at that, and the boy liked me too. I felt as giddy as a little schoolgirl with her first crush.

It hadn't felt like this when I first met Jake. I didn't know why nor did I question it either.

Of course, my high waned and the guilt set in the moment Jake called to apologize for standing me up. I didn't have it in me to get upset with him about it. After all, I had taken full advantage of his bailing on me by spending my time with Edward. I probably wouldn't have met Edward if he hadn't stood me up.

I never did get to meet Jake's friend. Other than the fact that his friend blew into town a couple of weeks ago, taking Jake completely by surprise, I knew nothing more about him. I didn't even know his name, or if he was a solo act, or part of one of the bands that played. Obviously, Jake had been too busy to really elaborate further. We never got around to talking more about him.

So, I might've actually seen Jake's friend at Twilight that night, but I had no way of knowing. Besides Edward, there had been five other acts that each played small sets. Who knows? Maybe the friend ended up not playing the club that evening after all.

Whomever this friend was had no way of knowing I was there either, which was a good thing since I didn't want it getting back to Jake somehow that I was flirting the night away with some other guy. Hopefully, whenever I did get to meet this friend of Jake's, he wouldn't have remembered me or my exploits with Edward at the club that night. I doubt that he would anyways, since the club was jam-packed with club goers that evening.

I didn't mention a thing about Edward to Jake, for obvious reasons. However, I hadn't exactly lied to Jake about my night. I just omitted Edward from the details. I told Jake that I hadn't drank at all, I stayed and listened to the acts, enjoyed the music, then called it a night and came home. Those were pretty much the events of my evening. He was satisfied with my explanation and didn't press for more details than that.

Actually, Jake probably didn't press because he was too damn tired to continue to talk to me. His exhaustion was evident in his voice. We only talked a few minutes after he called. I ended up telling him goodnight and sweet dreams and let him go to sleep, before he ended up falling asleep on the phone with me.

All damn night, my dreams were filled with visions of Edward. One by one, the fantasies starring Edward were flitting around in my mind. I was too busy thinking about Edward that I couldn't really sleep. I tossed and turned until I gave up on trying to sleep altogether.

Still, Edward was all I could think about. And, dammit, if I wasn't horny as hell. Thinking about Edward did that to me. I decided to give myself some self-satisfaction, and so with thoughts of Edward, and using my trusty fingers and vibrator, I brought myself to release. Only then did I go down for a fitful sleep.

Since that evening at Twilight, Edward and I had been calling and texting off and on throughout the week. As much as I knew it was wrong for me to carry on with Edward like this, I just couldn't bring myself to stop.

Edward had permeated my every thought. Honestly, I thought about him more than I thought of Jake.

God, what was wrong with me? I kept thinking that I was only infatuated with Edward now because Jake was dropping the ball as a boyfriend. However, what happens if Jake becomes a good boyfriend again? By then, I might already be in too deep with Edward.

I knew that I just made my whole love life super complicated by becoming somewhat involved with Edward. It was obvious to me from the beginning that we probably wouldn't be able to remain just friends. Not with how strong we connected.

However, I couldn't imagine not having Edward at all in my life. I had grown attached to him.

It was wrong for me to have any feelings at all for Edward. I knew it. God, I knew how wrong it was. But, I'd be lying if I kept denying that I had feelings for him.

So, there I was standing at Edward's apartment door, knocking, and wishing he was home. I wanted to see him. I had to see him again. I needed to see him.

If anything, we had to talk. There was a lot we needed to talk about.

Be still my heart when Edward answered the door wearing only a towel. It slung low on his hips, threatening to fall at any moment.

I won't deny that my inner slut was secretly wishing that the towel would fall. Damn, I was so bad.

I suppose lust played a big factor as to why I couldn't stop thinking about Edward in the first place and felt the need to see him. Well, that and the lack of attention from a boyfriend who claimed to love me.

I guessed Edward was freshly out of the shower. I didn't know whether I should've called my timing perfect or not, considering the state I was in.

"Wow, Bella," Edward greeted me with a smile. "This is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you."

He used one hand to hold his towel up. It was precariously hanging on his body after all. I'm sure he didn't want to to give his neighbors a peep show.

"Hey, I'm sorry for just dropping by unexpectedly like this. I was just in the neighborhood and thought to visit. You had told me to come by at my leisure. So, um, here I am. I hope you don't mind," I said apprehensively.

I was starting to wonder if it had been a good idea to have just dropped in on him out of the blue. He could have been busy or had plans.

For the briefest of moments, we just stood there staring at one another. I thought to add, "I could go if this is a bad time."

"No...no...don't go. Please come in," Edward urged, as he opened the door wider for me to get inside. He closed the door behind him. "Uh, welcome to my apartment," he said nervously. "I'm sorry it's not really much and I haven't yet had the time to spruce the place up."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's fine. I really should've called first," I told him.

"Nah...I'll always have time for you, Bella," Edward responded.

Speaking of fine, I was able to take a better look at Edward. I blatantly raked my eyes over his form, as he stood by the door.

Holy shit! This was no man I had accidentally bumped into that night at Twilight.

In my eyes, from the view I was getting, Edward was definitely no ordinary man. No, he was definitely a sex-god incarnate, zapped straight from Mount Olympus to this earth to torture the deepest recesses within the apex of my thighs. I don't know exactly how he did it, but he totally made me feel a throbbing at my center.

Shit! I really needed to get more action. Of course, my inner slut was aching to get that action with Edward.

Who could blame me? The man is tall and lean, and had a sculptured body hiding underneath his clothes. Admittedly, it was a very nice form. A very nice body, indeed.

Edward also had chiseled facial features along with those gorgeous green eyes. His jawline begged to be licked and he had these perfect lips that had me fixated on them again. Admittedly, I was dying for a taste of him. His unruly bronze locks that were sticking out everywhere, because he probably hadn't had a chance to have combed it yet, seeing as my unexpected arrival pulled him from his shower, epitomized the term sex-hair perfectly. The little hint of stubble on his face that he now sported made him even sexier.

There was no denying that this man was beautiful. I don't even think handsome was an accurate enough word to describe Edward. Frankly, this man was the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. Edward seemed to be the finest specimen of the male species I had ever seen. Like I said before, sex-god.

If I had only known what I could've uncovered that first night Edward and I had met, I might've just said the hell with it and gone back to his place like he had tried to coax me to do. My inner slut was now telling me "I told you so."

I was really hard-pressed to stop myself from being a rude ogler. Edward smirked at me, knowing that I was clearly staring at all his assets. Well, he did have them bared for me to look at. I will dare anyone to look away if they had Edward standing before them nearly naked.

He probably already gathered that I liked what I was seeing. I blushed in embarrassment from being caught; however, I was definitely not sorry I looked.

"Uh, are you sure I didn't come at a bad time?" I asked again, as I started taking a look around his quaint apartment.

He hadn't been kidding when he told me that first night we met that he had newly moved into his own place. The apartment was sparsely furnished. There were a couple of pieces of basic furniture: a small sofa and coffee table, a bean bag chair in front of a modest entertainment center, he had a small bistro table with two chairs to eat on in the kitchen area of the apartment, and there was a small bookshelf packed with an impressive number of books, and rounding out the room was a desk-like table by the door. That was about it for the spaces I could see.

There were no homey touches yet, or anything personal that would give an indication about who lived in the space. He also still had a few boxes sitting in a corner of the room, which definitely reaffirmed that he just moved in recently.

I spied Edward's guitar sitting on a stand by his sofa and my eyes lit up. I vowed to hear him play and sing to me before I left.

"Uh, no...not a bad time at all," Edward told me. "You just took me by surprise. But, I can't say that I'm not glad you're here. I'd be wondering when I'd get to see you again." Then he smiled, turning my insides into goo.

Edward definitely had that kind of charming smile that could probably make a girl lose her panties in an instant. Just in case, I checked if mine to make sure they hadn't disintegrated. I was amazed that they weren't totally ruined the moment I set eyes on a practically naked Edward.

"Well, I'm glad. I'd been wanting to see you again, too. But, um, I obviously interrupted...," I said, pointing out his nearly naked body. "Do you make it a habit of answering your door practically naked?"

It was his turn to blush in embarrassment, then chuckled. "No...I, um, actually thought you were someone else."

"Oh," I uttered.

Then it suddenly dawned on me that Edward might've been expecting a woman. It would explain his nakedness and his initial surprise to see me. Maybe it was one of his groupies from the club; he decided to pay one of them some mind after all. I imagined she was probably a tall blond, sexy, and extremely gorgeous. And why not? Edward wasn't a monk after all and I certainly had no hold on him.

Again, I was overcome with irrational jealousy. I don't know why I felt possessive of Edward already. It was extremely ridiculous of me to feel that way. At the moment, we were really just two people becoming friends. However, I couldn't help how I felt.

I could feel hot tears start to pool at the corners of my eyes and I felt stupid for having such an extreme reaction. I didn't even understand why I was reacting so strongly. I just was.

I didn't want Edward to see me cry, and over what, something quite stupid. Even in my mind, I knew that. The silly girl in me had taken over and I was hyper-aware that I wasn't supposed to have been visiting him in the first place.

I immediately made my way to the door, ready to make my leave. "Uh, I think this was a mistake. You're expecting someone else and I didn't call. I just dropped in on you. I should probably just go. I'm sorry I bothered you," I told Edward hurriedly and with my voice shaky.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and turned it, ready to escape out into the hall. However, before I could fully open the door, Edward's hand came slamming it back closed.

"Wait...wait, Bella," Edward beseeched, as he turned my face to look at him, while he continued to hold his towel with his other hand. His face was full of concern. "What's this about? Look, don't go...please. I really need to get dressed. Can you please just wait for me?"

I nodded, gesturing for him to go right ahead. I don't know why, but I was compelled to stay. Not that I was looking forward to doing so.

When Edward was convinced that I wouldn't bolt once he was out of sight, he sprinted back towards what I assumed was his bedroom to get dressed. He called out to me, "Please make yourself at home, Bella. I think I might have some drinks in the fridge. Just help yourself. I'll be right out."

"Okay," I called back. I stayed by his door, though, unmoving. I really didn't need anything at the moment, except for me to calm the hell down.

I wiped a few of the tears that fell away from my cheeks. Then I took several deep breaths, willing the rest of the tears away. I told myself that I had no right to react like I did.

I really had no hold on Edward. He could do as he wanted. If he wanted to see other women, then I had no right to stop him. I also didn't have a right to be jealous about how he chose to conduct his personal life. His personal life was really none of my business.

The thought of him being with other women shouldn't have bothered me. However, it did bother me greatly. I know it was hypocritical of me, considering that I technically had a boyfriend, which I had yet to tell Edward about.

I was being a shady bitch. I knew the right thing to do was to get everything all out into the open.

I didn't know what had gotten into me. Actually, I did. I liked Edward more than I cared to admit. I came to realize that I felt more for him than just infatuation.

Edward walked back out of his room wearing lounge pants and a worn band tee. It was a simple and relaxed way of dress, perfect for lazying around the apartment doing practically nothing, and I found Edward to be sexy as heck.

He didn't even try to dress to impress me, like you figured most guys would do if they had a girl at their place. Maybe it was because he already knew that I was interested, no matter what he did.

He smiled at me once he realized that I hadn't left. He came right up to where I was stationary by the door and searched my eyes. He frowned when he noticed the tears and used the pads of his thumb to wipe one final stray tear away.

"Do you mind telling me what just happened? What that was all about a few minutes ago? You just got here, then all of a sudden you wanted to leave?" He asked, looking quite puzzled. "In case you didn't realize, I was actually happy to see you. Tell me why you just inexplicably got upset. What suddenly made you want to leave? Was it something I said or did? Did you just not like the place or what?" His last question meant to lighten the tension in the room.

"Um...I figured...with the way you were not dressed...the way you said...uggh, I thought you were expecting another woman, okay? I didn't want to intrude if she was due any moment," I confessed.

Edward began to laugh. My face grew hot from embarrassment.

"Oh, silly...silly, beautiful girl," he started, as he moved a few strands of stray hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "Don't you already know? There's no one else. I'm only interested in you. I thought I'd made that perfectly clear by now. How could you ever think that I'd find anyone else remotely attractive?"

Before he could continue any further, a loud rap at the door startled me and I jumped, right into Edward's arms. So help me, I cherished the closeness.

Edward chuckled again. "You wanna know who I was expecting? Here...," he said as he opened the door.

On the other side stood a slight, Asian man, carrying a bag of Chinese food. He smiled at the sight of Edward and I, I assumed looking like a couple. Then I understood. Edward reached over to the table by the door and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out the necessary amount of bills and paid the man. Then we were alone again.

Edward closed the door and whilst carrying the bag of Chinese, pulled me over to his kitchen where he placed the food on the counter. He let go of me to pull out the various cartons from the bag.

I immediately felt the loss of his touch. More than that, I felt so foolish for overreacting. I should've never assumed that it was a booty call he was expecting. That had been my irrational jealousy clouding my mind.

"So...do you feel better now that you know?" Edward asked me and I nodded minutely. "I thought that the food I ordered was early and was glad I caught the knock after I stepped out of the shower. I didn't want the delivery guy to think that I wasn't home, so I came running. I'm really more of a modest guy, but I was really looking forward to the food. Plus, if I learned anything from back home, it was that you don't screw with your go-to Chinese takeout place; otherwise, they'll end up screwing your food. But, I actually found something better to look forward to when I found you at my door instead."

I leaned on the counter and hung my head down in shame. I didn't know what to say.

I tried to explain, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what got into me. I was just being a silly girl, I guess. And, really, I had no business prying or caring if you were expecting another girl. It's your private life."

Edward finished unpacking the cartons of Chinese food and came over to where I was leaning on the counter for support. I was so damned embarrassed that I thought my legs would give out on me. Edward trapped me there by placing his arms on either side of my body on the counter. He pressed his body close to me.

"Bella," Edward said seductively. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you just got jealous. You didn't like the thought of me seeing some other girl. Admit it." I just nodded in agreement, cause he was right. "Well, I'm glad. That means you feel this attraction between us, too. I've always like a bit of possessiveness in a girl. I know I'd feel the exact same way if our situations were reversed."

"Huh?" Was all I could stupidly utter. The way he was looking intently at me was making me heady.

"In case, you're not understanding...I'll spell it out for you. I like you a hell of a lot, Bella. I've never been happier to have someone bump into me, because that someone was you. Believe me, I've been thanking my lucky stars for my good fortune that night we met. Let me be perfectly honest right now. The moment I laid eyes on you I instantly felt something. I don't take that lightly. I'm not the player type, Bella. You're not gonna find me traipsing around with other women, because I've had my sights set on you from the beginning. God, do you know that you're all I've been thinking about? You're who I want. You're the only I've wanted since moving here. It's the whole truth, beautiful girl. There's no need for you to ever worry. So, what do you think about that?"

My eyes grew wide with Edward's profession. I think my heart even skipped a beat as he told me how he truly felt.

I had known that the attraction between us was mutual. We wouldn't have gotten along so well if we both weren't interested in one another. However, I hadn't known the extent of his interest in me until that very moment.

He was a popular musician and had options. I could've never imagined that he'd feel an immediate connection to me and wanted to pursue me. Frankly, I was quite stunned.

How the hell was a girl supposed to react to that? But, I guess the inner slut in me made the choice for me. I eagerly planted my lips on his and kissed him with ferocity, pouring all my energy into the kiss. At first, he was taken by surprise. He probably didn't expect me to make that move, considering I was the one who turned away when he wanted to kiss me that first night. Honestly, I was surprised myself, but I acted in the moment. Soon, we were passionately kissing.

He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me in closer to his. We both tilted our heads, so that we could deepen the kiss. When he opened his mouth to me, his tongue seeking entrance, my mouth earnestly opened up to him.

The kiss was everything I had anticipated and more. My heart fluttered and I felt the tingles from our searing kiss travel all the way down to my toes.

I was glad Edward was holding me to him, because I might've just collapsed. The kiss was turning my legs into jelly.

Damn! Edward tasted so fucking good and he was a great kisser. I think I could've kissed him forever if my lungs didn't remind me that I needed air. I pulled away and we broke the kiss, both of us were breathless and panting.

We locked lips again and once more pulled away when we were out of breath. I think Edward enjoyed kissing me as much as I enjoyed kissing him.

"You're not hungry, are you?" He randomly murmured against my lips after a few little pecks. I shook my head "no." "Well, I'm actually starved," he said, causing me to look at him in surprise. "But, I think the Chinese can wait. Right now, the only thing I'm hungry for is you." Then he started pulling me to the direction of his bedroom.

It was wrong for me to have come to his place. It was wrong for me to have come see him. It was wrong for me to have kissed him.

It was even worst for me to end up in his bedroom, but that was exactly where I found myself after I let him lead me there. I made no effort to stop him.

It was all very wrong for me to have done what I had done. I knew it. God, I knew how wrong it was.

However, in that moment, I couldn't find it in myself to care. From that first kiss, I confirmed what I think I knew all along, I had fallen hard and fast for Edward. Now, what the hell was I going to do now?

I think I fell in love.

* * *

><p><strong>END AN: **Couldn't do it before, while it was a contest entry, but can now—giving a shout out and my multitude of thanks to my beta, IslandJenie916, for doing the beta duties. She did wonderful. I promised her this was her last official stint as my interim beta, so hugs & kisses to her and I wish her well as she moves on with her busy life. She only stepped in because she's my RL friend and did me the favor. Godspeed, bestie. I appreciated the saves.


End file.
